Happy Birthday Kylo Ren x OC
by Suzuka-sama
Summary: A burning village. A glowing sword. Destruction. Hostages. For who? For what? I don't know, read to make sense of this. Though it probably won't end as you think when you read the beginning.


Kylo Ren x Reader

Slash. Stab. Turn. Slash. Run.

Boom!

The distant colony of the Resistance resembled a large bonfire more than it did a camp of refugees from the First Order. Nearly every house was on fire, those that weren't would share the fate of their kin soon as well. People were screaming and running to the outer wall that was built around the encampment, not getting out because of the lack of the person with the key to the large gates that should protect the inhabitants from any threat by keeping it outside until help came. Now however, these gates were like the doors to a large prison, firmly locked and unbreakable.  
A loud wail came from the center of the settlement, further starling the already terrified citizens. The fact that the noise was cut off abruptly didn't help either. A deadly silence covered the burning village for a few moments. No one said a word; their gazes were tensely fixed in the assumed direction of the sudden event. In the midst of them stood a young man. His body resembled a taut bowstring; if he was prompted to he would be able to act at a moment's notice. He was just as on the edge as the people surrounding him and waited with them for something to happen. The sudden silence unnerved him even more. The air was void of screams, the banging against the gates and the desperate sound of feet beating the floor. The only noise was the crackling fire eating at the houses and the occasional beam crashing on the ground. It pulled at his nerves even more than the panic from a mere minute before. One look from the corner of his eyes told him that the mass of people around him felt the same way. Everybody was waiting for something to happen, be it good or bad, just so they wouldn't have to bear this strained silence that seemed to last an eternity.

And it looked like they would be getting their wish.  
One of the bravest men in town had enough of the painful suspense. He dared to take a step in the direction of the focus of attention. When nothing happened for a while he repeated the action, time and time again until he was walking. It was like watching a lone person wandering between a bunch of statues seeing as the other people didn't move a muscle, the majority of attention now on the bulky man that did what they didn't have the courage to do.  
The young man however diverted his view to the destination of the walker again just to see the silhouette of another person appear in the blazing inferno before them. His eyes widened steadily as the person came closer and took shape. It appeared as if said person was dragging something behind it. Maybe it was a survivor saving another with them? The thought disappeared as soon as a flicker of light next to the approaching human appeared. That light looked eerily like one of those cursed laser swords that cut up his previous home.  
Finally, the person carrying the appendage was close enough to recognize. The young man took a step back and gasped. The hot, spent air entered his lungs making him choke, but the man didn't care. It just couldn't be possible!  
The person he gazed upon was a female with curly (h/l) hair. The (h/c) locks swayed in the light wind that washed through the burning hell, those (e/c) eyes of hers looked sharply ahead at the brave walker who had stopped in his tracks. They were the eyes of the young woman that had collapsed just a few days prior to this nightmare. He was the one that had found her, almost starved and in need of medical attention, and took her back to the camp. Oh how he regretted that decision as the woman scowled and threw an unconscious woman to the feet of the man in front of everyone else. Before a sound could escape his lips the bulky body of their vanguard fell to the ground. The woman eyed him in disgust before directing her sight to the remaining mass of people in front of her. She huffed a little and took an electronical device from her pocket. Her voice rang through the disbelieving silence of the victims in front of her.

"I finished my part master. The key to the gates is just outside the entrance in a neon yellow case, you shouldn't have any trouble finding it."

And with those words the gates to what once was their hope opened with a slight creak. The observer slowly turned his head to face their doom. An army of beings clad in white armour stood in an orderly fashion behind a man clad in black. His cape fluttered in the wind not unlike the hair of the betraying female. Contrary to the soldiers behind him he did not wear a helmet. His brown eyes, framed by black strands of his fringe, were fixed on the female that caused their demise.

"Well done, my student. Now we will finish this together."

This was the go ahead for the white soldiers. They stormed inside the walls and proceeded to knock out the inhabitants of what was the former save haven for the refugees.  
The observer gritted his teeth and dodged one of the attempts to knock him out. He started to search for the (h/c)ette he had to thank for this predicament. He knew that he wouldn't have a chance of escaping the dark forces, but he had to ask her one question at least. The sight of (h/c) curls caused him to momentarily lock his jaw before gaining her attention and shouting out.

"Why did you betray us? Answer me, (y/n)!"

The female turned her cold gaze to the man and turned to walk up to him. She raised her sword and stopped for a second.

"I didn't betray you. How could I? I was never on your side to begin with!"

With those parting words she hit him on the head with the hilt of her weapon.  
As he collapsed the woman named (y/n) turned to face Kylo Ren.

"I believe that was the last one, master. We are finished here."

Kylo Ren nodded at his student, an approving look on his features.

"Good work (y/n). I knew we could count on you with this job; your performance today was excellent. In addition, you also proved your loyalty to the Order and that you do not have any doubts about opposing the Resistance. Now we have enough hostages on reserve."

(y/n) smiled in elation at the praise.

"Thank you very much master! It means a lot to hear you say this. But I believe you have misunderstood something. My loyalty does not lie with the Order, it is yours alone. Where you go I shall follow, your word is my command."

A warm look crossed the face of the man in black for a split second at his student's words, and he nodded.

"Well said! Continue to be by my side then."

Kylo Ren started to make his way back to the ship, but then he stopped for just a moment to look over his shoulder and back at the woman that had just pledged her undying loyalty to him.

"Oh, and (y/n)? Happy birthday."

(y/n) froze a little and gazed at her masters back before a fierce blush burned her face. She had completely forgotten her own birthday! But he had remembered and even given her his congratulations. It was the greatest present she could wish for.  
(y/n) smiled happily and followed after her master, just like she would follow him for years to come.


End file.
